Lumpy
Lumpy (o Grumoso traducido al español)es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Happy Tree Friends. Carácter Bio Él es un alce de color azul claro con la inteligencia, aparentemente muy baja, dientes en mal estado (a pesar de que son claras blanco), con los ojos distorsionados y las astas no coincidentes (siempre cambiar de dirección).Conocido por ser el hermano mayor, o tal vez la niñera de muchos de los otros personajes. Por lo general se entiende bien, pero es torpe y estúpido en extremo. Por otra parte, él grita como una niña. Su frase habitual es "Mmm-hmm!" cuando piensa que resolvio un problema o cuando está satisfecho. Aunque Lumpy es normalmente representado un buen carácter, que puede ser interpretado a un villano a veces.Mientras que generalmente nunca mata a nadie por su diseño, es retratado como un villano por primera vez en Dunce Upon a Time . Sin embargo, el primer episodio que mató a otro personaje fue intencional Happy Trails Pt. 2:Jumping the Shark. Un ejemplo famoso de Lumpy del lado antagónico se encuentra en We're Scrooged , donde se demuestra que es muy ambicioso y ha hecho algunas malas prácticas como el robo de una moneda de La Mole y matar intencionalmente a Toothy para vender partes de su cuerpo. Esta es una de las pocas veces en que deliberadamente ha hecho Lumpy acciones ilícitas para su propio beneficio, como en la mayoría de los casos, se hacen a causa de su estupidez. Uno de los casos notables de otros se encuentra en Every Litter Bit Hurts , donde se le ve botar la basura en un lago, entre otros actos perjudiciales, haciendo con el medio ambiente. Él es uno de los personajes sólo con una nariz de serie con dos orificios de la nariz (todos los pequeños Happy Tree Friends, excepto Sniffles y Truffles tienen narices en forma de corazón). Además, él es el único personaje cuyas manos no encienda manopla-esque. Él es también uno de los únicos personajes, sin forma de Pac-Man-alumnos (junto con The Mole , Lifty & Shifty ( no siempre ),Nutty , Flippy Malvado , y Cro-Marmot ). Lumpy ha aparecido en la mayoría de los episodios de entre todos los Happy Tree Friends, y la mayoría de los fans lo consideran el impar hacia fuera debido a su altura y la falta de una cara normal estilo de Happy Tree Friend. Hubo algunos argumentos acerca de su apariencia de ser demasiado cerca de "Bullwinkle" y "Moose Montgomery", el líder del grupo de The Get-Along Gang, por lo que su derecho cornamenta se ha elaborado al revés. Él es un campesino a juzgar por su voz, su estilo de vida, y la ropa que a veces usa. Lumpy ha tenido muchas ocupaciones en muchos episodios, como profesor, agricultor, chofer, empleado de una tienda, oficial de policía, para nombrar unos pocos. Él es generalmente un relleno personaje como Mueble O' Algode La Casa de los Digujos. A menudo se le muestra en situaciones tremendamente incongruentes, como descansando perezosamente, sin camisa, y en una hamaca, mientras que el resto de la banda de Happy Tree Friends están jugando en la nieve, como se ve en Snow What? That's What!. Él es también el más alto prestigio personaje principal casi el doble de alto que todos los demás personajes. Los únicos personajes que le coincidan en altura han sido personajes secundarios, como la mamá de Giggles , o Ka-Pow! personajes, como el General Tigre. Lumpy, con mucho, tiene la serie más cuenta de la matanza. Su bajo nivel de inteligencia es a menudo la causa de las muertes de otros personajes, a veces, la suya propia. De hecho, Lumpy ha causado la muerte de todos los personajes al menos una vez, a excepción de Cro-Marmot, Lammy y Splendid. Cuddles es, hasta ahora, la víctima de Lumpy más frecuente.Las Muertes de Lumpy por lo general implican objetos metálicos, aparatos electrónicos, desmembramiento, aplastados conseguir, o animales. Debido a su fuerza y tamaño, tiende a sobrevivir más castigo antes de finalmente morir en comparación con los otros Happy Tree Friends.Como resultado, sus muertes suelen ser extremadamente doloroso. Él en su mayoría vive en un remolque de mala calidad y conduce un Lincoln Continental. Su cuenta de MySpace menciona que sus comidas favoritas son el queso y sandwiches, su postre favorito es el pastel de queso, y que a él le gusta hablar con la lechuga como se ve en la Sección de reunir a todos. Lumpy no es un personaje jugable en la versión para PC, pero es en el juego de vídeo Xbox 360, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm , a pesar de que aparece como un icono en el HUD (heads up display). En la mente de muchos espectadores Lumpy tiene un cerebro muy disfuncional, sin embargo, es notable que tiene la mayor responsabilidad de los personajes. Un buen ejemplo de esto es From A to Zoo donde es su trabajo para cuidar a cinco de los personajes más jóvenes. A veces es bastante mandon como en in Peas in a Pod , A Change of Heart y See What Develops. Él ha hablado Claro en Ingles las mayoría de las veces. A veces se insulta " What the fuck? "("¿Qué carajo? ") cada vez que ve algo raro o molesto. También, cuando Sniffles está a punto de salir de su tienda en "We're Scrooged ", dice " No, wait! Hold on a minute! "("No, espera! Espera un minuto! "), o cuando dice" Boring... "(" aburrido ... ")como Mime cuando Mime hace juegos malabares en una bola de " Mime to Five " , canturreó 4 temas diferentes en las casas de las personas, era capaz de decirle a Sniffles que Toothy se rompio el brazo en" Blast From the Past Blast From the Past ",Claro en imgles, y ha hecho que muchas otras veces también. Lumpy ha sobrevivido en la mayoría de los episodios de todos. Él ha sobrevivido en Banjo Frenzy (técnicamente no Lumpy) , Spin Fun Knowin' Ya , Wheelin' and Dealin' , (Discutible) Treasure These Idol Moments , Nuttin' but the Tooth , You're Bakin' Me Crazy , Meat Me for Lunch , Off the Hook , Happy Trails ( Part 1 & Part 2 ) , Out of Sight , Out of Mime , Let it Slide , Icy You , Remains to be Seen , Stealing the Spotlight , From A to Zoo , Party Animal , As You Wish , Snow Place to Go , Gems the Breaks , A Change of Heart , Chew Said a Mouthful , See What Develops , Aw Shucks! , A Sight for Sore Eyes , Tongue in Cheek, Easy Comb , Easy Go , Junk in the Trunk , Hear Today , Gone Tomorrow , Double Whammy ( Part 1 & Part 2 ) , Kringle Tree , Kringle Karols , Kringle Frosty , Read 'em and Weep , Can't Stop Coffin , A Sucker for Love (Discutible) , Peas in a Pod , Something Fishy , Without A Hitch , I Nub You , A Bit of a Pickle , Strain Kringle , Ski Patrol , Youtube Live Episode , See You Later, Elevator y los HTF breaks , Seize the Day , Deck the Halls , Moppin Up , We Wish You , Butter Me Up , Youtube Copyright School , Oh Xmas Tree , y Claw. Relaciones *Cuddles - Amigo *Giggles - Amigo *Toothy - Amigo *Sniffles - Amigo *Russell - Amigo *Handy - Amigo *The Mole - Amigo *Lifty & Shifty - Enemigos Episodios de Lumpy Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Alces o Ciervos